


diversion

by paxatonic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bank Robbery, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“this is my day off, Snart, why’d you have to rob this bank?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	diversion

This was not at all how Barry imagined his tuesday would turn out.

He was just trying to deposit his check. Simple. He went to his local bank and stood in line, wondering if he could get Nancy, the nicest teller. Then the doors were being thrown open and three all-too-familiar criminals waltzed inside. 

“Snart.” Barry breathed with wide eyes as everyone got to the ground in a panic, who he mimicked.

'I can’t stop them,' Barry thought. 'If i use my speed all these people will know I’m the flash, and the security cameras are on-'

“Everyone stay calm, we’ll be out of your hair in a hundred and four seconds.” Snart smirked, turning slowly in the center of the room. Mick took one of the tellers to open up the vault, and Lisa walked around the room eyeing the jewelry on some of the women.

Barry bit his lip. He’s a hero, he should stop this.

Snart turned on his heels, still showing a confident smirk to everyone. His eyes were hidden behind goggles but Barry could tell when they landed right on him. He cursed under his breath, angling his head down.

“Well, well, well. Barry Allen. What a coincidence.” Snart smiled, crouching in front of him and pressing his gun to his shoulder as he directed him to sit up. “Here to foil our plans?” he said in a quiet voice so no-one heard.

Barry glared at him. “this is my day off, Snart, why’d you have to rob this bank?”

He chuckled, pushing Barry back down on the ground and standing, finding it funny he knows what bank the flash goes to. Suddenly, however, there was a loud noise in the back, where the vault is.

“Mick!” Snart yelled, going to check out the problem. He spent a full minute, Barry counted, back there, before he came back out with an annoyed look on his face. “Change of plans, folks.” He pointed his gun at the door as police sirens were heard, starting to cover the entrance and windows with ice.

“What are you doing?” one man asked frantically.

Mick pointed his gun at him but Snart held up his hand. “Complications happened and we didn’t get out in time. Now, if we don’t get out, none of you do either.” He left, probably to freeze the other entrances.

Barry rolled his eyes. He’s definitely gonna be late for work.

Lisa watched over the hostages, which included Barry now. She let them all sit up against a wall and collected all their wallets and phones, plus a few watches.

“Hey, you’re Cisco’s friend.” She smiled at Barry as he dropped his wallet into her bag. “Tell him I say hi.”

He gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

It seemed like hours passing as they all waited, silently, in fear of what’s to come. Or, the rest of the hostages did. Barry wasn’t too concerned since he was confident Cold wouldn’t hurt anyone. So he would yawn once in awhile, tap his foot on the ground. Over-all it had only been an hour.

“Hey, can I go to the bathroom?” He asked Lisa casually. “I’ll put in a good word with Cisco.”

She smiled a cocky smile, calling Mick out of the back to take him. He grumbled and hauled Barry to his feet, even though he was very capable of getting up himself. Mick stood outside the door while Barry was inside the bathroom.

He looked around, finding the window iced over. Time to go with his least favored plan, getting ready to use his speed to throw as hard of a punch as he could. He took a deep breath and opened the door, thrown off guard by finding Len on the other side, looking right at him.

He stepped inside the room, kicking the door shut and pressing the cold gun to Barry as he backed him against a wall. “And what do you think you’re doing, Scarlet?”

“Nothing.” Barry paused. “just going to the bathroom.”

“You know, I thought you were a little faster than this. Using the bathroom excuse to get away from civilians, and cameras, so you could use your speed without anyone finding out who you are. Think I couldn’t figure it out?”

Barry nervously glanced down at the cold gun, taking a note to how close they were as Len leaned in to intimidate him.

“So what will it be now, Barry? How will everyone’s favorite speedster make it out of-”

Barry only had to lean forward a few inches to kiss him, a muffled sound of surprise coming from Len. Barry kept his eyes shut, grabbing a fistful of Len’s shirt and pulling him close to him, forcing the cold gun to be moved to the side. Len gave in, tilting his head and putting a hand to the back of Barry’s head. For a few seconds they really enjoyed it.

Until Barry sped away, smiling half from finally getting that off his chest and half that his distraction worked so well. He took care of Mick and Lisa before Len could reach a hand up to touch his lips with a small smirk, watching the door as if he was still there.


End file.
